wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Angelina Simakova
Khimki, Moscow Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2015 - present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Angelina Vladimirovna Simakova (Russia: Ангелина Владимировна Симакова; born August 26, 2002 in Khimki, Moscow Oblast) is an elite Russian gymnast. She has been a member of the National Team since 2015 and her best events are floor exercise and vault. She is the 2019 Russian National Champion. Junior Career 2013-2014 Simakova competed at Russian Hopes, winning all-around gold and floor exercise bronze. The following year, she returned to Russian Hopes, winning all-around, vault, and uneven bars gold, balance beam bronze, and placing fourth with her team. 2015 Simakova made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning team silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth on beam and fifth in the all-around. At the Russian Junior Championships, she won team, all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars and balance beam silver. She went on to compete at the Student Spartakiada, winning all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and placing fifth on bars and beam, and thirteenth with her team. She capped off the year at the Top Gym in Belgium, winning balance beam gold, vault and floor exercise silver, and placing sixth in the all-around. 2016 Simakova began her season at the Russian Championships, winning team gold, floor exercise silver, balance beam bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around and on vault and fifth on uneven bars. She was named to Russia's junior team for the European Championships, where she helped them win team gold. She competed at the Russian Junior Championships later, winning all-around, vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, and placing tenth with her team. 2017 Simakova competed at the WOGA Classic in America, winning all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, uneven bars silver, and vault bronze. In the fall, she competed at the Japan Junior International, winning gold on vault and placing fourth in the all-around and sixth on floor. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, team and uneven bars silver, and placing fifth on vault. Senior Career 2018 Simakova's senior debut came at the Tokyo World Cup, where she hit four solid routines and finished fourth in the all-around. At her first senior Russian Championships, she won team gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and placed fourth on bars and fifth on vault. In June, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning gold on floor exercise, silver with her team, bronze on uneven bars, and placing fourth in the all-around and eighth on vault. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she won team gold. She was later named to the Russian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. In qualifications, she fell on vault but earned a score of zero as she did not land feet first. Nevertheless, she contributed in the team final, helping Russia win a silver medal and automatically qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. After Doha, she competed at the Joaquim Blume Memorial in Spain in December, winning balance beam gold, all-around bronze, and placing fourth on vault and floor and seventh on bars. 2019 Simakova started off her season at the Russian Championships, winning team, all-around, and balance beam gold, and placing fifth on uneven bars. She later competed in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, helping the Russian team qualify to the team final and win silver behind Brazil. At the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, she placed ninth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the Russian Cup, placing sixth in the all-around and on floor exercise and eighth on uneven bars. Medal Count References